Team Crystal : The First Adventure
by Island Moth
Summary: Three girls unknowingly use Chaos Emeralds to travel to the Sonic Universe. After waking up just outside the Soleanna Forest the girls find that they have been turned into animals! *I am not going to be finishing this story, though I might re-write it.*
1. Video Game Convention

**Chapter One**

_**"Game Convention"**_

"If you were able, would you go change the past? There's a furball with one last chance!" A girl sang. "It's not 'furball', it's 'faux paux'." The one next to her corrected. "No, it's furball!"

"Faux paux!"

"Furball!"

"Faux paux!!"

"Will you guys just stop it!?" A third girl yelled. "You two have been fighting about that song for the past week!"

"Okay, okay.." The second girl mumbled. "And I might know of our- hey!" The first girl ran to a stand, pulling her two friends with her. Yes, the three were at a 'video game convention'. And yes, they were obsessed. "Emeralds!" The first girl stared at the shining gems being sold at the stand. The cashier couldn't tell which was glittering more- the gems or the girl's eyes. "These three are the shiniest!" She handed one to each of her friends. "And look, they're in our favorite colors!"

"Ayla, do you even know what my favorite color _is_?" Ayla, the girl who had dragged her friends there in the first place, smiled. "Of course!" She said, handing Sapphire one of the 'Emeralds'. "Green!" Tizaria, the one who had been correcting Ayla when she was singing smiled and grabbed the sky blue gem from her. "I guess that leaves me with this one!" Ayla smiled, holding up the 'pinkish-purple' one she had found.

Now this scene wouldn't have been strange, no, not at all, if it hadn't been for what the girls were _wearing_.

Ayla, who was the most obsessed of them all, not only had every Sonic the Hedgehog game she could possibly get for her Playstation3, but also kept her 'four favorite games' kept safely in their cases, only to be let out when it was 'time to play' one of them. Sonic the Hedgehog, the new two-thousand-six game, and the 'Sly Cooper Trilogy', as she called it, were pretty much the only games that still stayed in their cases. And don't even get her started on making that fourth Sly game. She'll go into a fifteen-minute-long non-stop one-way conversation about 'that new story' she's been working on. Yea.

Tizzi wasn't as bad as Ayla was, but she was still 'bad enough' to fight about the lyrics to her favorite song, as shown earlier, and was always ready to put on her furry-suit and cosplay some of the characters. Especially at video game conventions. (Hint-Hint!)

And Sapphire.. Although a fan of the games, comic boooks, and Anime, Sapphire wasn't as crazy as her best friends were. Though she seems to have a secret obsession with a certain experiment.. (And I _don't_ mean Stitch!)

Now, as for what they were wearing.. Ayla's favorite characters are Elise and Amy Rose. Not wanting to cut her hair and dye it orange or being able to find a wig forced her to dress up as the pink hedgehog for the convention.

Tizaria, having some wierd obsession with cats, was disguised as Blaze.

Now Sapphire.. Her favorite characters were the 'Team Dark' ones, everyone knew that, but she didn't exactly want anyone to know about her obsession with Shadow, so she was dressed as the next best thing- Rouge! (Complete with cardboard wings!)

Some time passed and, after having to follow Ayla around as she searched hopelessly for that fourth game, the girls were outside the building where the convention was being held, happily pulling their plastic emeralds from the brown paper bags. Ayla and Tizaria held up their 'Chaos Emeralds' in a a pose as close to the ones in the games they could get. "Chaos.." The two started. "Control!" They yelled, Sapphire joining in.

And...

Black-out!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Tiz and Tizzi are short for Tizaria, and 'Ayla' is pronounced the same as 'Kayla'. Just, you know.. Without the 'K'. Please review! TW**_


	2. Kitties, Mice, and Raccons, Oh My!

**Chapter Two**

_**"Kitties, Mice, and Raccoons, Oh My!"**_

"Okay.. What just happened?" Tizaria slowly sat up, looking around. "Ah! Giant cat with clothes!" She got up and tried to run, but fell down. "What the-!?" Sapphire stared at the sky blue mouse running away from her. Tizaria looked behind her to see a mouse tail in the air and a lime-green cat staring at her.

"Ah!" Ayla shot up and tried to run away, but she, too, fell down.

"What's going on here!?" She looked at her own hands to see lavender gloves instead of her own hands, or even the hands of her Amy Rose costume.

"Huh?" She turned around to see two light-brown raccoon taisl with three black stripes each.

"Ayla?" Sapphire looked at the raccoon.

"Tizzi?" The raccoon stared at the mouse.

"Sapphire?" The mouse looked back at the cat, creating a triangle of confused animal faces.

The three slowly stood up and noticed a shining gem on the ground next to them. "The Emeralds!" Sapphire picked the green one up. "Do you think-?" Ayla looked at her pink gem. "Are these real?" Tizaria examined the shine on her own, which seemed more realistic then it did before.

"Are you three alright?" A young fox with two tails came running over to the girls. "Tails!?" Ayla blurted without thinking. "Yea- How'd you know my name?" The fox asked her. "Oh, uh.." She looked at Tizaria for help.

"You're famous!" Tizzi explained. "All those cool things you make, and how you help out Sonic all the time.. Everyone knows who you are!" She smiled nervously.

"Oh.. Uh, okay." Tails shrugged. "So, what happened? I heard screaming from the end of the forest and I-" He didn't get to finish.

"The Soleanna Forest!?" Ayla asked excitedly. "Yeah. It's right over there." Tails motioned to a cluster of trees behind him that made up the edge of the forest. She turned to her friends, a strange expression on her face.

"Hey Tails!" A familliar voice called from the forest. "Sonic! I'm over here!" Tails called back into trees. A blue blur came rushing out of the forest and stopped right in front of the girls, next to Tails. "Hey. I guess this is where all that screaming came from?" Sonic smiled, looking at the humans-turned-animal.

"Yea. It looks like everything's okay, though." The two-tailed Fox explained. "Yea, we're fine." Sapphire smiled the best she could without looking completely freaked-out by the fact that they were animals and that one of the most famous video game characters and 'Fastest Thing Alive' was standing right in front of them.

"You don't look fine." Sonic smiled. "You look like you're staring at a ghost." The girls looked around nervously at eachother.

"Uh.. We're just.. Amazed." Tizaria finally spoke up. "Yea! To uh, see someone as famous of you!" Ayla nodded, trying not to jump up and ask Sonic if he likes Amy Rose or if he still remembers the stuff that happened in his last game.

"Uh, we should be getting back to the lake now." Tizaria nodded to the others to follow her. "Come on, let's go." She looked down at her new white and blue sneakers and wondered how she was going to walk with mouse-feet. She was surprised when she could actually run pretty fast.

"Okay." Sapphire nodded and stood up, examing her new olive-green dress. She started to walk and found it hard to not run. _'Wow..'_ She thought. _'I guess cat-feet are pretty fast.'_

Ayla stood up as well, running after the two. "Well they were wierd." Sonic said, watching the three run away. "Yes, highly unusual."

"You know what Tails? So are you." Sonic laughed and ran in the opposite direction, knowing that his two-tailed fox friend was unable to catch up with him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Pretty wierd story so far, huh? XD Please review! TW**_


	3. Let's Buy Shoes!

**Chapter Three**

_**"Let's Buy Shoes!"**_

"Okay, so now I'm a mouse. What am I supposed to do as a mouse!?" Tizzi was starting to freak out.

"I could eat you?" Sapphire offered, grinning with her new cat teeth.

"Hey, don't you remember what Dog said about Winslow? Friends don't eat friends!" Ayla glared at Sapphire, her raccoon tails flicking back and forth.

"I was only kidding!" The cat laughed. "Now, I think we should go to the New City. We could get a map from there and find a Mirror or something to Angel Island. Maybe Knuckles will know what to do- He's the guy who's supposed to be watching these things in the first place, right?" She explained her 'plan' to her friends.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Tizzi said, finally out of her freak-out mode. "Let's buy shoes!" The others just stared at her like she was crazy. And she was. But that's not the point.

"You know, like those power-up ones that guy made for Sonic..?"

"Oh, yea! But where are we going to get the rings from?" Sapphire asked.

"Hey, maybe that hotel-manager guy is still running the 'Festival of Rings'. We smash boxes and gets rings- it'll be easy!" Ayla explained.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ow! How was I supposed to know the crates were going to be so hard?" Tizzi rubbed her mouse-feet, which she had tried to use in a Sonic-style homing attack on the boxes. It didn't work very well.

"Yea, but who knew I could pick stuff up and throw it?" Ayla smiled. "I'm just like Silver!" Sapphire glared at her.

"Yea, but you almost hit me in the head with a broken apple-crate. At least my cat-reflexes let me dodge the thing in time." She complained.

"Oh well." Tizaria sighed. "At least we have enough money for those gem-things to put in our shoes, right?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, look! I can fly!" Ayla was floating above her friends with her tails spinning around like.. Well, like Tails!

"Yea, and I can throw these cool crystal-things!" Sapphire was practicing aiming her crystal shards at a barrel.

"I'm invisible!" Tizaria ran around her friends, though they couldn't see her.

"Hey!" A familliar voice came from behind the girls. All three turned around in unison to see where the voice came from.

"Sonic!" Ayla fell down from the air in surprise and landing on her bottom. The blue hedgehog laughed. "Hey, where's your friend?" Sonic asked, not seeing Tizaria. "Oh, right!" She laughed and turned visible again. "I forgot I was still invisible!" She laughed nervously. A sweat-drop would have appeared if she was in an Anime.

"Hey, that's pretty cool!" Sonic laughed. "Why were you guys so freaked-out before?" He asked. "Did you see Egg-head in the forest or something?" He laughed.

"No. I guess we were just surprised to see you. You're really famous where we're from." Ayla explained. "I mean, we were watching you on tv yesterday!" That was true- they had been watching Sonic on tv. It was his cartoon version, sure, but it was still 'Sonic'.

The girls continued to talk with Sonic for a few minutes until they heard a loud 'BOOM!'. Turning around, they saw the Egg-Carrier flying towards them, leading an army of robots. "Well, if it isn't the Egg-Head himself!" Sonic laughed. "What're you after this time?"

"Give me your Chaos Emeralds!" He yelled. "Well you're outta luck, Eggman, 'cause I don't have any!" Sonic laughed. "_You_ don't." Robotnik started. "But _they __do!_" He looked at the girls. "Give me the Emeralds and my robot army won't destroy this city!" He threatened. Sonic looked at the girls. "You have Chaos Emeralds!?" They nodded.

Ayla flew up and picked up some nearby crates, throwing them at Eggman. They did no damage. "Sapphire, try your shards!" The cat did as her friend suggested, but the Crystal Shards also did nothing. "Hey, let's try attacking his robots! With no mechanical army to protect him, Eggman won't be able to do anything!" Tizaria suggested. Wow, that was the first smart thing she'd said in a while.

So Ayla used the crates, Tizzi used her 'bombs', and Sapphire used her shards. With Sonic helping, of course, the four defeated Eggman's entire robot army.

"I'll be back to get those Emeralds!" He yelled, flying away in the Egg-Carrier.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: So, Eggman attacked and lost. Same thing as always, huh? But like he said, Eggman is going to be back to try and get those Chaos Emeralds. Please review! TW**_


End file.
